Shaak Ti
Shaak Ti was a female Togruta Jedi Mistress who fought in the Clone Wars. In addition to her role on the Jedi High Council, Shaak Ti was also in charge of overseeing clone trooper training on Kamino. Battle of Hypori When Master Daakman Barrek reported intelligence he had gathered on Hypori to the High Council, a task force was dispatched to take the large droid factory Barrek had discovered offline. The task force, consisting of Councilors Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi, along with Jedi Aayla Secura,K'Kruhk, and Tarr Seirr, joined with Barrek and his Padawan, Sha'a Gi, in leading a ground assault on the planet. Out-maneuvered by droids, the Jedi's clone army was defeated, with reinforcements being destroyed as soon as they emerged from hyperspace. Rushing for the shelter provided by the wreckage of a downed Acclamator-class assault ship, Barrek covered his fellow Jedi and engaged the leader of the droid army in the process: General Grievous. The six remaining Jedi were left surrounded by the hordes of B2 super battle droids produced by the factory. As the Jedi prepared for the inevitable standoff, Grievous dove down from above, making the clearing amidst the wreckage his arena. Engaging the cyborg, the Jedi were defeated one by one; Padawan Gi's fear overwhelmed him, quickly leading to his death, Jedi Sierr's head was crushed under the cyborg's heavy durasteel talons, while K'Kruhk was left for dead after a seemingly mortal blow from one of the General's two lightsabers. Secura was easily batted aside during the fighting, with Ti and Mundi holding their own the longest. While using her telekinetic abilities to distract Grievous, Ti was caught off guard by revealing his second pair of limbs, sending the Togruta Jedi hurtling into a pile of debris. With Mundi the last Jedi standing, the Cerean began to fence with the General, but was rescued by a group of ARC troopers aboard a LAAT/i gunship. Outgunned, Grievous retreated, allowing the troopers to load up the dead and injured Jedi and retreat back to Coruscant. Battle of Coruscant Not long after being freed from Metalorn, Ti was stationed on Coruscant as the High Council obtained more and more leads regarding the existence of the mysterious "second Sith," Darth Sidious. When SBI agents traced information to the abandoned industrial sector known as The Works on Coruscant, Ti accompanied a group of ARC troopers and Master Mace Windu to the abandoned LiMerge buildingand separated into Teams Aurek and Bacta to search the network of tunnels covering the planet's surface. After a mass search, the SBI agents discovered that one tunnel led directly into the subbasement of500 Republica, a massive residence tower home to many Senators and the Supreme Chancellor. As they raced to the Tower, a massive Separatist fleet appeared in Coruscant's orbit, forcing Windu and Ti to withdraw from the search. While Windu traveled to the Temple to coordinate the counter assault, Ti was dispatched to protect the Chancellor. Meeting up with Master Stass Allie, the Jedi searched the Republic Executive Buildingand the Senate Building for Palpatine with no success. As the massive battle increased in intensity in the skies of Coruscant, the Senate was in the process of evacuating. Drilling several Senators for information on the Chancellor's location, the two Jedi were directed back to 500 Republica. In the Chancellor's chambers, Ti and Allie joined with fellow Masters Foul Moudama, Roron Corobb, Roth-Del Masona, and B'ink Utrila in demanding that the Chancellor evacuate to the Sah'c District shelters. As he lectured the Jedi and his advisers on his symbolic importance to the Republic and his ensured safety because of his position, General Grievous and several MagnaGuards infiltrated the suite and attempted to capture the Republic's leader.23 Fleeing the room with the Chancellor while clone troops and senate guards stalled Grievous, the Jedi descended through the Tower, reaching the lower level mag-train station where they joined up with Masters Windu and Kit Fisto. Safely on board with the Chancellor, Windu and Fisto were able to destroy the MagnaGuards and dislodge Grievous from the train. Grievous was not destroyed however, commandeering a Republic gunship to chase down the train. The Jedi, believing themselves to be in the clear, arrived at the bunker's turbolift station and bid Master's Windu and Fisto farewell. While the four Jedi protectors escorted the Chancellor to the bunker, Ti stayed behind in the tunnel to hold off dozens of oncoming Magna Guards. As Moudama, Masona, Utrila, and Corobb escorted the Chancellor down the lift, Ti and Allie were forced to stay behind to engage the newly caught-up Grievous. Opening fire on the Jedi, the Kaleesh General cut down the clone escort and bypassed the unconscious Jedi. Descending into the bunker, Grievous slaughtered the Chancellor's four Jedi bodyguards and captured the man, retreating with his prize back to his ship.23 A battle-weary Ti confronted Grievous as he fled, but was too weak to defeat him. After a brief bout, she was quickly subdued. Gripping her by the throat and arms Grievous took her lightsaber as a trophy and trussed the Togruta in a stun-net so that she could tell anyone who found her what had happened. When Windu and Fisto discovered the dead Jedi and heard Ti's tale, they sent her back to the Temple to recover as they chased Grievous into space. Appearances * Chapter 1 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 23 * Chapter 24 * Chapter 25 Category:Characters Category:Jedi